


Kisses and Cookies

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Cooking, Baking, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Laughter, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which the Cool Kids realise that they’re not very good bakers, but they still have fun.[Prompt 9: when baking chocolate chip cookies]





	Kisses and Cookies

Sour Cream thought that baking with his boyfriend and girlfriend might be a fun, relaxing experience. He thought wrong.

It turns out that none of them can bake, including Jenny, who works at a restaurant.

“Well, two things,” Jenny says, eyebrows raised. “One, I deliver pizzas most of the time, not cook them. And two, cooking and baking are different things!”

Sour Cream laughs. “Sorry I said anything.”

Anyway, the fact that none of them can bake explains why their first attempt at baking chocolate chip cookies was a complete disaster. They got burned and set the smoke alarm off, and Sour Cream was very glad that his family aren’t home today.

So now they’re starting attempt two. Buck weighs the ingredients, Jenny mixed them and forms the dough, and she hands the ball of chocolaty cookie dough to Sour Cream.

So far, things are going well; Buck didn’t do the measurements wrong and Jenny didn’t drop the cookie dough (and he’s not saying those things happened last time… well, at least one of them did). But now it’s up to Sour Cream to not mess up this stage: rolling out the dough and cutting the cookies into equal sized circles.

“Hey, Buck, can I have some flour?” he asks.

“Sure thing,” Buck says, and he reaches into the bag of flour. But as he goes to remove his hand, the bag slips, spilling flour all over the counter. “Whoa!”

“Careful!” Jenny cries, grabbing the bag, but loads of flour has already cascaded over the counter and the floor, going all down Buck’s jacket.

“Buck!” Sour Cream cries, but he’s laughing.

They all try to gather up the flour, and Sour Cream ‘accidentally’ blows some of it onto Buck’s face.

“Hey!” Buck says, and he throws a handful of flour at Sour Cream.

And then they’re all laughing hysterically, the guys covered in flour as Jenny kneels beside them, brushing flour off of her trousers.

“I love you dorks,” Jenny says, pressing a kiss to Sour Cream’s floury cheek.

Buck laughs and slings his arms around their shoulders. “We love you too.”

\---

Sometime later, they’ve finally finished baking and clearing up. And they walk into the living room, Buck holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Some are a bit burned at the edges, but Sour Cream is very impressed with their cookies. But if anyone asks, he isn’t going to say that these cookies are their fifth attempt.

They slump together on the couch, Buck in the middle. Sour Cream puts his arm around him, taking a cookie with his free hand. He takes a bite, and his mouth is filled with delicious chocolate and chewy cookie. He grins.

“How is it, SC?” Jenny asks.

“It’s delicious.”

“Awesome!” Jenny cries, kissing both the guys on the lips.

Buck laughs and kisses her back. “At least we’ve proved we can bake now.”

And then Jenny and Buck are trying the cookies too, and they all smile, so glad to have (finally) baked something so delicious. And they baked them together as well. This afternoon has been so lovely.

He was planning on saving a cookie for Mom and Yellowdad, but they soon eat them all long before his parents get home. Not that he’s that bothered, because this was such a disaster that the three teens deserve to get their reward for finally baking edible cookies.

Exhausted from the disaster that was baking, they all fall asleep cuddled up on the couch, arms wrapped around each other and heads nodding together.


End file.
